Welcome to the family tiny baby girl
by special agent Ali
Summary: A series of various one-shots about the many adventures little Lily Nora Juliet Lassiter has. Stories can and will be any age and suggestions are always welcome!
1. Choosing Lily Nora's godparents

_Hi Psych fans! It__s another Lassiet friendship fic with Shules too and I hope you enjoy._

_This is a rewrite and I apologize on getting baby name wrong. I was so hoping someone be nice and point it out. I kept rewatching scene since its recorded and I kept hearing Willie Nora. (I laughed when Gus stole the toy back and Shawn is just like dude that's rock bottom you have to give that back)_

It's been three months since Lassie Jr. arrived into the world. Shawn now lived with Juliet and Carlton is really starting to miss his partner and even the annoying psychic.

He lies awake one night and Marlowe notices and decides to ask. "What are you thinking about big daddy?" she asks softly. Their infant daughter is asleep in her room and the two are listening to her snore softly on the baby monitor.

"I think our baby needs god parents honey" Carlton says after a minute.

"I am guessing you have them picked out already" she responds.

"If I let you pick a godfather will you let me pick her godmother?" Carlton asks and Marlowe nods.

"I want Juliet to be Lily Nora's godmother, she was my partner for eight years and I hate that I feel like I've lost her forever now that I'm chief" he says quickly.

"I think that is a wonderful idea but you know that psychic boy of yours will pout if he isn't involved"

"No way" Carlton objects and she smirks. "It's my choice big daddy" she replies and he gives a small huff.

"Fine…I suppose Spencer wouldn't be the worst pick" he mutters and she lets out a small laugh.

"Don't be so hard on him Carlton, Shawn is a nice guy and he will be a good godfather" she replies.

"Whatever" he mutters and she kisses his lips before curling up to him and falling asleep.

The next morning the two drive down with their little baby. They get to the department early and find Juliet hadn't arrived yet.

"Perfect, let's go visit Karen first" Carlton says and leads his wife to his old boss's new office.

"Come in" Karen calls out and they enter. "Carlton! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"This is Lily Nora's first road trip Karen and we wanted her to meet my favorite boss" Carlton replies.

Karen quickly races over to them and Marlowe gently places her daughter in the chiefs arms.

"She is so beautiful Carlton congratulations to you both" she says as she admires the child.

"Thank you, can we wait here till Juliet arrives? We want her to be the godmother" Marlowe asks.

"Of course…but you do know Shawn won't take that without a sulk"

"We know and Marlowe decided he's the godfather" Carlton mutters and Karen chuckles.

An hour later she calls her new head detective and psychic into her office.

"We have a new case chief?" Shawn asks and Karen shakes her head. "Not yet Mr. Spencer we just have visitors who wanted to see you both" she counters.

"Oh wow its big Lassie, Marlowe and little tiny baby girl!" Shawn cries when he sees Lassie holding his child.

"Carlton! It's been so long!" Juliet cries at same time. "Too long partner and this is why I came, I want you to meet your goddaughter Lily Nora Juliet Lassiter" he replies.

"Oh my gosh…" Juliet says and tears form in her eyes. "So she's godmother? Who's her godfather?" Shawn cries.

"You are Shawn" Marlowe answers and Shawn cheers. He gently takes his godchild from Carlton who warns him to be careful. "You harm her at all and I will shoot you Shawn!" he hisses.

"Relax Lassie, little tiny baby girl loves me" he says and holds the child tightly and she smiles at him. "See, I made her smile again" he says proudly.

Carlton rolls his eyes. "Look Carlton, I know its Marlowe's choice for me being Godfather but I want you to know I will never let you, your little girl or wife ever be harmed, you guys became a family to me and I protect my family" Shawn said with a very serious expression.

"All right Shawn you're my choice too...you happy now?" Carlton said with a sigh and Shawn chuckles but nods.

"You know you love me Lassie" he teases and Carlton just rolls his eyes again.

Juliet grabs Carlton's arm then and hugs his waist. "Thank you so much Carlton" she whispers and he gives her a hug.

"No thank you Juliet, I told you already you were very important to me and I thought it was time I truly expressed that" he whispers.

"I'm important too right Lassie?" Shawn asks.

"Why not Spencer? I actually do miss you being a pain in my ass" Carlton admits making the psychic chuckle. Shawn puts Lily Nora in Juliet's arms and she coos at the baby.

They were just five strangers at one time eight years ago but they grew into a family and now Lily Nora was apart of that and everyone in the room would make sure she was very loved and cared for.


	2. Princess LN and her enchanted wand

**Okay so I just got inspired to do another shot about Lily Nora! Instead of making a new story though I decided to change this one and make it a series of one-shots all about little Lily Nora Juliet Lassiter. (Please note I made up her middle name but knowing Lassie I bet I'm right anyway)**

**Because this is a series of one-shots I am skipping in age. Lily Nora is four here and Lassie's little princess. Oh and thank you again to those who kindly corrected me on Lassie Jr's real name. This may be a little OOC but I don't really think so. It's been fifteen years now in this story so I really think Carlton likes Shawn now. This is just how I portray this show anyway so I really hope you enjoy this shot as well as the first one.**

**If you have suggestions on shots I can do please tell me in a review so we can keep these shots going. I was thinking of making Lily Nora have a baby brother next chapter so please submit cute names for him as well. Author signing out now and enjoy the story! **

"McNab! Where is my file?" Chief Carlton Lassiter called out. To his surprise the officer came over bouncing like a frog.

"Ribbit!" he called as he handed over the file.

"What the hell…" Carlton began and sighed. "Lily Nora!" he yelled out and a small giggle was heard from Juliet's old desk.

"That's princess Lily Nora daddy!" she cried as the four year old crawled out. She was dressed in a pink frilly dress with a tiara on her head and a wand in her little left hand.

Carlton just curved one finger at her and the child immediately went to her father. He bent to her level and took her wand away. "I'm sorry princess Lily Nora but I need all of my officers to be focused on their work, you need to turn officer McNab back into a man" he told her firmly.

The child stuck out her lower lip and Carlton had to fight himself not to cave in. "I see Aunt Juliet taught you well" he remarked and the girl gave a small smirk.

"Auntie Jules said that would work on you" Lily Nora replied.

"Normally it would princess, but I am afraid daddy really needs to work now and you need to be a good princess and not bother anyone here" he answered.

"But I'm so bored daddy!" Lily Nora whined.

"Ribbit!" Buzz interrupted and Carlton handed his child her wand. She folded her arms into a pout and Carlton gave her a look. "You have ten seconds to turn Buzz back into a man princess or I will take away your new frozen video" Carlton told her.

He almost told her he'd snatch away the wand but stopped himself. She had just turned four and was convinced her wand was real and had magical powers. So, he knew that if he took it away he was stuck with an officer jumping around like a frog till he gave the wand back.

Carlton knew eventually his child would grow up and stop believing in everything, so he was intent on letting her be little while he could.

Lily Nora gasped and then reluctantly took her wand and gave it a wave in the air dramatically. "Alakazam and Alakazoom! I change you back from a frog into a man!" she cried. She pressed a button on her wand and it made a noise and sparkled. Buzz stood up tall and gave a stretch.

"Man, does that feel better!" he cried. Lily Nora pouted again so Buzz scooped her up and placed her at his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a brand new princess coloring book and crayons.

"Since you changed me back princess you can have this present but you have to be good and just sit here and color okay" he told her.

Lily Nora's eyes lit up as she nodded. She stood on the chair and wrapped her small arms around Buzz's neck tightly. "I wills Uncle Buzz! Thanks you so very much!" she squealed.

The kind officer gave a small laugh as he hugged the child back. He kissed her head as she sat back down and then went back to Carlton.

"Thank you McNab" Carlton told him.

"No thanks necessary Chief, I think every officer in here will do everything they can for that sweet girl of yours. No little girl in this world has ever been more loved than your little girl" he answered.

"She is hard to resist huh?" Carlton replied. Buzz gave a small chuckle but nodded.

It was quiet in the police station then. Least for a half hour which is more peace and quiet Carlton Lassiter had in the past fifteen years.

"Hey Lassie! Did ya miss me?" Shawn Spencer cried out as he walked in with Juliet.

Carlton shook his head as he groaned behind his desk. Buzz had needed his desk back so Lily Nora was at his table in the room coloring.

"Uncle Shawn and Auntie Jules!" She cried out. Shawn caught her in his arms as she ran to him.

"Least baby Lassie loves me" he said sticking his tongue out at Lassiter who only smirked at him.

"Actually Shawn I changed my mind, I am glad you and Juliet came to visit" he said.

"I knew you cared Lassie" he replied.

"Whatever Shawn, I need you to occupy the princess while I get my work finished" he answered and Shawn nodded. He handed the child to Juliet who gave her a hug.

He then watched his beautiful wife take his beautiful goddaughter back to the table and colored. He stole a glance back to Lassie then and drifted back in time for a moment.

_Shawn had come clean to Lassiter on Lily Nora's first birthday. Her birthday was a week earlier than Lassie's so Shawn decided on an early present. He waited till everyone went home and sat Carlton down alone in the living room._

_To Shawn's relief Lassiter only gave a small laugh in reply. "Thank you Shawn. That is the best present I've ever been given just because I know that you know I can just arrest you and put you in jail" he said._

"_Will you Lassie?" Shawn asks and Carlton shook his head. "No, if this was eight years ago I never would have even considered letting you off the hook" he admitted. "But now I won't even consider punishing you for all the amazing work you've done all these years" he added._

_Shawn gave a warm smile to that. "Thank you Carlton, it really means a lot to me that I made you and Juliet my friends. I never had any friends in my life except for Gus. He's the only one who ever stood by me since I was five years old" he answered._

_Carlton gave a nod at that. "I can understand that. I've never been close to anyone as well but Juliet and even you and Guster helped me change that and I now have a beautiful one year old girl and a beautiful wife who I love dearly" he replied._

"_I guess then we're even" Shawn said and Carlton smiled. "Don't ever change Shawn, just promise me you'll never ever change" he said and Shawn nodded._

"_As long as you promise that when Jules and I become parents you'll be his or her godfather" he said and they shook hands._

"Hey, Uncle Shawn?" Lily Nora called out to him snapping Shawn from his thoughts.

"What's up little princess?" he asked kindly.

As the child looked to him Shawn knew he would never give up this job. As long as he had his princess Lily Nora, her dad Lassie, his wife Jules, chief Karen Vick his best friend Gus and his parents Shawn would be okay.

She pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. "Alakazam and Alakazoomie! You can dance and you can boogie! But now you're just a horse so get down on your knees and Neigh!" she cried.

"Oh No!" Shawn cried out and his wife chuckled as her husband went to floor and acted like a horse.

Carlton also let out a laugh and pulled out a carrot from a lunch bag inside his desk drawer. "Good job princess! You'll get that new doll now just like you wanted" he said to his daughter who cheered.

Shawn gave a loud whinny and Carlton laughed again. He took the carrot to Shawn and Shawn glared at him lightly but bit down on the carrot.

"Horsie ride!" Lily Nora cried and Juliet placed her on Shawn's back. He gave another whinny as he couldn't speak and crawled out the door with his passenger.

"You'll get used to it Shawn! I was a frog for an hour this morning till the chief saved me" Buzz told him as they passed by.

Shawn just gave a pitiful whinny. He ended up being a horse for an hour and a half before Juliet convinced Lily Nora to break the spell. She gave Carlton a glare when he tried to argue and he quickly shut up.

Shawn then carried Lily Nora again but this time standing up. He took her to a park and two hours later came back but this Lily Nora was sound asleep.

"You're lucky I like you and tiny baby girl" he teased Lassie as he handed her off.

"Thanks Shawn" Carlton replied. Shawn gave a smile in return. Yep, life just couldn't get any sweeter than this the fake psychic couldn't help but think.


	3. dress up, a tea party and exciting news

_**Here's another. I have another one written too but I'm saving it for later because I don't want to spoil the future. Enjoy. **_

"Wow Lassie! It's a good look for you" Shawn commented as he strolled into Lily Nora's room. He found her on her bed putting bows into Carlton's hair.

His fingernails were now a bright pink and he even had makeup on. "His name is now Carly not Lassie!" The five year old snapped.

"Yes princess" Shawn said raising his hands in surrender. "I needs another girlie for my tea party though" Lily said.

"I'll find Jules or your mom" Shawn suggested and she shook her head. "No my momma and Auntie Julie is out Shawn" she stated. He gave a small mutter of a curse that he forgot the girls had dinner plans.

"Well I think Carly will do just nicely then" he said.

"Please be Shawna for night" the girl said and gave her pouty eyes. "I don't really want to" he said and she stuck her lip out and a tear fell. "Okay then, I guess you can be daddy again and I wont haves a party" she said.

Lassiter stood and smacked Shawn's head. "Don't make my baby girl cry Shawn!" he hissed.

Shawn did feel guilty and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Carlton, I'm so sorry Lily" he said and got to his knees.

She smiled and brushed away her tears. "I forgives you" she said and gave him a hug. Shawn smiled back and let himself be pretty.

That was how the girls found them a couple of hours later. They snapped a couple of pictures for the scrapbook before letting their boys become men again.

Then all five snuggled on the couch to watch Frozen. Lily soon fell asleep and Carlton carried her to bed.

"Thanks for letting her doing that to you Shawn"

"I actually told her no and her pout made me change my mind. I guess I really love that kid" Shawn admitted.

"She loves you too and so do we even if Carlton won't admit it" Marlowe answered.

"Nah, I know Lassie does Marlowe, he never said it aloud to me but actions speak louder than words" he answered.

"As long as you know that's all that matters, good night you two" she said and gave them both a hug. Marlowe then went to her room and the Spencer's left for their house.

"I think I want my own baby now Jules" Shawn murmured. "Oh I'm so glad Shawn because I…well…" Juliet answered.

"Are you pregnant?" Shawn asks and she nods. "I took a test a couple of days ago but was afraid to tell you" she admits.

He lifts her up and swings her around. "I'm so happy and proud of you my baby girl. You're the best Juliet Spencer and I will never stop loving you or ever let you leave me again" he told her.

She kisses him and then snuggles into his chest. "Good because I never want to leave again Shawn. I thought I could be done with you after I found out you lied to me but….I do love you too much" she said.

"I love you more" Shawn teases.

"Never can Spencer, now lets go home and prepare ourselves to be parents" she says and they get into their car and go home.


	4. Lily's first birthday and RHS is born

_**Hi all and thanks so much for the amazing reviews. Here is where Lily Nora celebrates her first birthday. I also changed chapter 1 so she is three months on her first road trip.**_

_**I did that so Robert Henry Spencer can share her birthday. I just love the name Robbie. **_

"Wow Juliet, you get any bigger and you won't fit in my house" Carlton teases when he opened his front door.

His ex partner and now godmother to his first child hit him very hard in his chest. He winced and she gave him a murderous look. "Never mess with a pregnant woman Lassiter" she hisses.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Of course, please forgive me" he says and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice going Lassie, she was already cranky enough this morning" Shawn told him as he walked in behind her. He was carrying a large birthday present. On his shoulder was a very large bag.

"You look beautiful Juliet" Marlowe says gently. She was given a smile by the very tired and very pregnant woman.

"I don't feel it but thank you" she answered. "Ju Ju" Lily Nora gurgles in Marlowe's arms.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Juliet coos to her little baby goddaughter.

"Can I hold the birthday girl?" Shawn asks. Marlowe nods and Shawn puts down his present before picking up the baby. Lily giggles as Shawn blows on her tummy. "Sha!" she screams in delight.

"That's me little Lily!" Shawn cries back and twirls her around. Lily clapped her tiny hands.

"Okay that's enough" Carlton cuts in and takes his baby. "No da da!" Lily cries and Shawn grins as Carlton reluctantly gives her back.

"Sha!" She cries and snuggles to him. Juliet gently strokes her hair.

"So who else is coming down?" She asks. "Gus and my parents are coming down in an hour" Shawn pipes in.

"My parents and little sister will be down at that time as well" Marlowe adds.

"You two are an hour early then" Carlton says. "Cool, more time for me to cuddle my baby" Shawn says and goes to the couch. He lays down and Lily lays on his chest.

They both instantly fall asleep. "I'm still not sure who is more of a baby Lily or Spencer" Carlton mutters. Shawn gives out a fake snore in reply.

Juliet gives him another punch but its gently this time. "Relax big daddy and let your babies sleep" she teases. She knows Shawn is faking but lets her husband get away with it.

"How did I get stuck with Spencer again?" Carlton asks.

"When you made him godfather?" Juliet asks. Carlton gives Marlowe a look and she chuckles. She puts her arms around her husband and kisses his cheek.

"Honey I did you a favor. That boy would have just pouted forever and heckled whoever we did make godfather till the man killed himself" she points out.

Carlton had to nod in agreement. "I should have known from the day I called the kid in for questioning I'd be stuck with him forever"

"He did solve a lot of cases Carlton" Juliet pointed out. "That he did, I know he's a fake psychic but I have to admit the kid is a pretty good detective" Carlton said.

"I knew you thought I was awesome Lassie" Shawn murmurs and Carlton rolls his eyes.

"Juliet and I are still way better than you Spencer" Carlton points out. Shawn opens his eyes and gives him a wink. "I never said you weren't better chief. The four of us did make an amazing team though and the bad guys never stood a chance" he points out.

Carlton had to agree on that even just a little. "How is your new team doing?" he asks.

"Junior isn't the same as you partner. The kid is pretty smart though, he's like Shawn was eight years ago" 

"That has to be my worst nightmare. Two Shawn's" Carlton says.

"Ha ha" Shawn mutters and sticks out his tongue.

Juliet is tired of standing then and sits in Carlton's comfy recliner. "I can't wait till this kid is out of me" she moans.

"Welcome to parenthood sweetheart" Marlowe says and strokes Juliet's hair and forehead.

"Yeah….mmm…that feels good" she murmurs. Marlowe continues to gently stroke Juliet's hair till the woman falls asleep.

Shawn falls asleep for real in the quiet and the Lassiter's sneak into the kitchen for their last brief moment of peace.

"Are you honestly angry with me for choosing Shawn?" Marlowe asks and Lassiter shakes his head.

"Eight years ago I would have honestly been pissed off. As the years passed though I think Shawn grew on me. He's like a wart I never could pop" he said.

Marlowe gave a small chuckle at that. "But he did come in handy" she points out.

"Yeah, I might not even be chief if Shawn wasn't so damn annoying and insistent of being on cases" he admits. Marlowe gives a nod. "What do you think they'll name their first child?" she asks.

"I'm not sure but I bet if it's a boy his middle name is Henry. Shawn and Henry may look like they don't even like each other but I can see the love there. I saw it when Shawn got shot and Henry wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting to his son" Lassiter replies.

Marlowe gives a nod. "I always loved the name Robert for a boy" she muses.

"Robert Henry Spencer, its got a nice ring to it" he answers.

"So what about a little girl?" Marlowe asks. "I think Juliet likes the name Caitlin" he mused. He then looks at the clock. "The others will be here soon lets get ready" he says.

He wakes up Juliet gently and then hits Shawn's face with a pillow. "Wake up Spencer its my daughter's birthday and as god father you get to help out" he tells him.

"Fine" Shawn grumbles and stands up holding the sleeping baby. The doorbell awakens her a minute later and Shawn hands her off to dad.

Carlton soothes her while Shawn lets in the guests. They sit down to eat dinner first and then play some birthday games.

While their eating cake a new surprise happens. Juliet's water breaks.

"Shawn, we need to get to a hospital now" she hisses. Shawn's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey Dad? Mom?" he calls out. Henry and Madeline look to him. "Congrats you two, you're about to be grandparents" he calls out.

The two immediately move to their son and daughter. "We have to move her now kid and get her some stuff from home" Henry said.

Shawn leaves the room and comes back with his bag. "You taught me to prepare myself dad" he said and Henry gives him a proud grin.

"Congrats son now you get to teach everything I taught you and I hope this boy drives you crazy"

"Ha ha dad, now lets move" Shawn replies and helps Juliet up. Gus takes her other arm and the two best friends lead the pregnant woman out.

Shawn turns to Lassie before leaving. "You guys keep the party going and only Gus, Jules and I will go. We'll call you when the baby is out" he says and Lassiter nods.

Hours soon pass and everyone goes home. Its nearly eleven when they get the call and rush to the hospital.

"Hey birthday girl, I know you don't understand yet but you now share your birthday with Robbie" Shawn told Lily when they arrived.

"His name is Robbie?" Marlowe asked. "Lily and I followed you into the kitchen and I liked the name" Shawn admits.

"I loved the name Robert as well and he can be Bobby or Robbie or Rob as he gets older" Juliet adds.

"Can I hold him?" Marlowe asks and Shawn nods. He scoops up his new baby gently. "Hi buddy, its daddy and I love you so much and this woman here, she is Marlowe and married to my big brother Lassie" he tells the infant.

"Oh and this little baby here shares your birthday. I hope you two are the best of friends" Shawn adds as he gives Robbie to Marlowe.

"He's adorable" she coos and Shawn gives a proud smile. "Thanks, I am so glad I get to be a dad with my favorite girl" he answers.

"I'm happy you get to be his dad too Shawn" Juliet says and Shawn curls up beside her.

Carlton then takes the baby. "He looks like you Shawn but he has his mother's beautiful eyes" he says.

"That's my boy" Shawn answers.

"Why do you get to hold my grandson first Lassiter?" Henry cuts in as he walks in with Madeline.

"I got here first Henry" Lassiter replies but passes off the baby. The baby gives a small whine.

"Poor thing, he's a hot potato" Madeline coos. "Just don't drop him I don't want to be pregnant again for a very long time" Juliet pipes in.

"I call next on holding the boy" Gus calls out as he walks in. "There's my godfather" Shawn calls out and holds out a fist. Gus quickly walks up to bump it.

"Thanks Shawn, so what's my godson's name?"

"Robert Henry Spencer" Shawn replies. Henry gives Shawn another proud look. "Thanks son"

"No problem dad" Shawn answers as Gus is handed the baby who whines again.

"Shh, I'm sorry Robbie but you're brand new and we old people can't help but want to hold brand new babies" he coos.

"Hey I am not old" Shawn says. Everyone rolls their eyes and he only pouts in response.

"Good luck with driving your daddy crazy Robbie" Gus whispers as he then hands the baby to Madeline.

The baby is then back with his mom and she rocks him back to sleep. "No more passing around Robbie, you can sleep now sweetheart" she whispers and he falls asleep.

"Ba!" Lily cries. "Oops I think little tiny baby girl wants to see Robbie" Shawn says.

Carlton hands her to Shawn and he shows her his son. "Happy Birthday to you" he starts to sing and the others join in.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Robbie and Lily, Happy birthday to you" they sing together.

Lily snuggles to Shawn and falls asleep. It was just another normal day for the misfit family.


	5. Shawn babysits Lily and Robbie

_**Hi all! So again I sped up time and LN is five here and Robbie is four. He wasn't in other chapters because he was with Henry. Yeah, that's a great explanation LOL.**_

_**I wanted to stray off the cute path and go into serious. It's time to see if Shawn has the power to discipline his son and god daughter. **_

Shawn Spencer had only been a father four years now. In that short time he managed to avoid discipline because the children were so little. When Lily walked in crying though he knew that was about to change.

"Robbie pinched me!" she cried as she ran to him in the kitchen.

Juliet was at work on a big case so Shawn gave a big sigh. "Why did he pinch you sweets?" he asked gently as he got to her level.

"Because he's a big mean bully!" Lily cried.

"That doesn't sound like my sweet boy" Shawn mused. "You're boy is a stinky now" Lily argued. She was still crying and looked miserable.

"Come here baby girl" Shawn told her and gave her a hug. He then kissed her arm. "Kisses make boo boos better" he said as he gave it lots of kisses making the girl giggle.

"Lets go see what Robbie has to say" Shawn comments and stands up then carrying his girl with him.

Robbie was hiding in his room under the bed now. Shawn looked under and gently grabbed the boy and pulled him out.

Robbie tried to run and Shawn grabbed him. "Not so fast Robert!" he said sternly and the boy hid his face.

"Look at me Robert Henry Spencer" Shawn told him firmly. The four year old gazed at him sadly.

"I didn't means to hurts her daddy! She made me mad cause she stole the remote and turned off Barney!" Robbie cried.

"That still doesn't make it okay to pinch Robert" Shawn replies. "But I so mad at her daddy!" Robbie cries.

"Don't yell at me young man" Shawn warns.

"But she is stupid mean girl daddy!"

"You're the meanie! You could just told me to put the show back, I just wanted to see if Dora was on" Lily says.

Robbie just folds his arms with a pout. "Okay young man you will stand in the corner for time out" Shawn tells him and Robbie starts to cry.

It breaks Shawn's heart but he stands firm and puts his boy in the corner.

The four minutes pass slowly but Shawn soon calls him back out. "If Lily does something you don't like you tell her or you find me. You never are to hurt her again okay" he tells Robbie nods.

"Okay daddy, I sorry" Robbie answers and Shawn smiles as he gives the boy a hug.

"I think you owe Lily an apology too" he says. Robbie nods and apologizes to Lily and then hugs her and kisses her arm.

"I forgives you Robbie, lets go watch your show and then we can watch mine okay" Lily says and he nods.

"Kay, lets go Lily" he agrees and takes her hand.

Shawn watches them leave and shakes his head with a small smile. He couldn't believe he got through first discipline so smoothly.


End file.
